


be skeptical of their smiles of plated gold

by sleeplessstarryskies



Series: the fallen champion verse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anxiety, F/M, Paranoia, Reader-Insert, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessstarryskies/pseuds/sleeplessstarryskies
Summary: There's something unnerving about the Champion, but Gloria can't quite put her finger on it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Series: the fallen champion verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	be skeptical of their smiles of plated gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ask me no questions (i’ll tell you no lies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372627) by [inabsolutes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabsolutes/pseuds/inabsolutes). 



You sink deeper into the couch cushions, lazily scrolling through your feed as Chairman Rose drones on, giving his usual introduction for the Champion's Exhibition Match. He pauses, pulling a Pokéball from his pocket, and releases his Cufant onto the field, allowing himself a moment's rest to catch his breath. You're immediately enraptured, returning your attention to the minimized screen, thumb still absentmindedly flicking through the suggested videos. The Pokémon trumpets excitedly, causing your heart to flutter longingly. One day you would get your very own Pokémon, even if you had to catch it with your own bare hands; a few scratches and bruises would be nothing compared to the sheer exhilaration of finally having your own partner to travel across Galar with.

A flash of orange and teal in your peripheral makes you pause in your daydreaming. You scroll back up, landing on an all too familiar thumbnail, a video dated just over three years ago. The title is in all capitals, practically screaming at you:

'GYM CHALLENGER SONIA NEARLY DETHRONES GALAR CHAMPION LEON'

The dramatic phrasing would be humorous if it wasn't so true. The match almost ended in Galar's Unbeatable Champion being overthrown, threatening the foundation of his decade long streak. Some would even say it was the first real, and possible the only, challenge that the Champion ever faced during his reign.

This battle is admittedly one of your favorites, and even though you've watched it (at least) a dozen times, you couldn't resist clicking on it once more.

You're greeted by Sonia's bright smile, her expression practically beaming with warmth as she ran her fingers through her fiery hair, flippantly tossing it over her shoulder; however, when the image zoomed out, you could see her free hand was fiddling with a Pokéball attached to her hip, tracing shaky circles into the well-loved surface.

As always, when the camera panned to Leon, it's a bit startling to see how different he looked; his hair was shorter, just reaching past his shoulders, and his jawline was smooth, his face still a bit soft and round with youth, but his eyes were still the same burning gold, still hungry for victory. He donned a much more serious expression, lips crooked downwards, absent of his usual self-assured grin.

The camera didn't linger, quickly turning its focus onto the referee. He whistled sharply and swung his hand down - signaling the long awaited match to finally begin.

The battle was long and hard fought, both opponents evenly matched. Leon's Pokémon were strong, scarily so, but Sonia was determined, relentless in her attacks. For every Pokémon she lost, she retaliated by taking down one of Leon's with her next party member, hitting faster and harder with every move. Leon grew steadily quieter as the match progressed, no longer shouting praises at his opponent, instead he focused on ordering his Pokémon to battle with more and more fervor.

Midway through the match, much to everyone's surprise, Sonia chose to Dynamax her Grass-Type, instead of saving it for her starter, and wiped out Leon's Rhyperior and Seismitoad in quick succession. It'd been an absolutely brilliant play on her part, forcing Leon to Gigantamax his Charizard early in order to try and regain the ground he lost.

Charizard successfully managed to overpower Sonia's Dynamax Pokémon and her Boltund before his transformation ended, leaving both Trainers with their last Pokémon, but he was weak, afflicted with Paralysis, giving Sonia the advantage. When Sonia released her Blastoise and nearly knocked out Charizard with one precisely aimed Hydro Pump, something in Leon's face shifted, just barely. For a moment, the smile on his face looked more like he was gritting his teeth, the thrill of battling replaced by something sharper, angrier, something desperate.

You would've brushed it aside as a fluke, a clip taken at at wrong angle, if it wasn't for the abrupt change in Sonia's behavior. Her face tightened, the pleased curve of her mouth smoothed into a thin line, and instead of ordering Blastoise to deal the final blow - the finishing strike! - she remained silent. Leon's Charizard took advantage of her inaction and delivered a powerful Solar Beam, followed by a quick series of Air Slashes, and Blastoise was unable to battle.

Just like every other time you've watched the battle, you're left stunned and confused, mind churning with frustration and unanswered questions. Why did Sonia do that? Why did she throw away the victory that was at her fingertips? If Blastoise would've evaded the attack, she could've countered with another Hydro Pump, catching Charizard off guard and securing the title for herself. She could've become the New Champion easily. . . so why didn't she?

Leon's eyes go wide - with joy, delight, disbelief? - as Blastoise is enveloped in red light, returning to her Pokéball. The crowd roared and Leon immediately straightened, smiling broadly, posing for the audience, basking in their praises, his back to Sonia.

Amongst the cheering, there were a few wails: Sonia's fans disappointed at her loss, at the crown that was snatched away from her. Sonia's expression melted, warmed by their support; she thanked them sincerely, pressing a hand to her heart in gratitude. Her smile was small, subdued, the edges pulled tight when her eyes locked with Leon's across the pitch.

The final minute of the video cuts to them shaking hands, the camera zooming in, one final time, on their faces. Sonia doesn't appear too terribly upset over her loss, perhaps a bit wistful, but nowhere close to tears like some of the past contenders; she held her head high as she grasped Leon's hand. Oddly enough, she looked strangely relieved with the outcome, seemingly at peace with her choices, giving Leon a kind smile when he thanked her for the battle. There was a wide, almost manic, grin plastered across his own face.

Your thumb bumps against the screen, accidentally pausing the video on his smiling visage. His cheeks are flushed, hair ruffled from the wind, scattered hazardously around his face. His eyes are bright and shining, a bit wild in appearance - the gleam in them makes you feel a bit uneasy, heart thumping just a tad faster.

You can't quite put your finger on why the Champion unnerves you so much. Something about him is just. . . off. Whether it be the raw power and talent he excludes or the fangs that seemed to be hiding behind his camera ready smile, those sharp predatory golden eyes send shivers up your spine. You're unsure how it would feel to have that clever gaze locked directly onto you, unhindered by the filter of a screen or the lens of a camera. You're not sure if you want t-

"Hello, hello!"

Hop bursts into your living room, scaring the living daylights out of you. Your phone slips from your hand, falling face down into your lap, obscuring those piercing eyes. You throw Hop a half-hearted glare, but the boy remains oblivious, currently engrossed in his gushing over his brother's latest match. You roll your eyes fondly and remain silent, allowing him his time to fanboy.

Wooloo trots over to you, brushing against your legs with a happy bah. You greet him warmly, running your fingers through his thick curly coat. Wooloo lays his head on top of your knees and you oblige him with a firm head scratch, giggling as the Pokémon nuzzles closer.

You're vaguely aware of your mum entering the room, teasing Hop lightly about his enthusiasm. Wooloo headbutts you lightly, as if scolding you for your faltering attention, and you offer him a soft apology, raking your fingers through the fluff around his ears until he bleats cheerfully. Hop and Mum continue to chat amongst themselves, their voices melding into the background in a low pleasant hum.

Eventually, having acquired a satisfactory dose of affection, Wooloo draws away, stirring you from your daze, and parts with a careful nip to your fingers; he returns to Hop's side, hooves clacking adorably against the hardwood floor.

Hop grins at you - wide and bright and big - and, for a moment, your heart stutters, his expression painfully reminiscent of another's. You almost miss his hasty exclamation - "See you at mine!" - before he practically sprints out of your house, Wooloo loyally trailing behind him.

His sudden absence leaves you floundering, struggling to calm your still racing heart while trying to figure out what the hell you just missed; you mentally shuffle through the rubbish bin of your memories, vainly trying to recall the conversation that had fallen on deaf ears.

Mum steps in front of you, hands on her hips, giving you a fond smile when you stare sheepishly back at her.

"You better get a move on," she says, an amused lit to her tone. "Wouldn't want to keep Hop and Leon waiting too long, now would we?"

Hop was waiting? On you? Crap.

You stagger to your feet, tucking your phone into your cardigan's pocket. You thank your mum, giving her a quick hug, and scurry off to your room to grab your bag. It's not until you've slipped out the door and begun your trek to Hop's house that your brain replays the words your mum uttered, this time catching on the second name she mentioned. Your steps falter, realization trickling down your body like an icy bucket of water.

Leon's coming to Postwick. Hop's going to introduce you to his brother. You're going to meet Leon. In person. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked inabsolutes' fic and I'm always a sucker for characters who are dark and troubled (whether or not they actually are so canon-wise).
> 
> And Honestly, I'm tired of seeing this thing in my drafts only for it to keep getting erased.


End file.
